This invention relates to towed vehicles and more particularly to apparatus for the launch and retrieval of towed vehicles.
In the past, launching and retrieval apparatus has been employed for a variety of towed objects. The present apparatus has been developed primarily for towing underwater craft or "fish", containing sonar equipment arrays. Traditionally significant areas of concern have included the location of fish stowage on the launching craft, as well as the manner of launch and retrieval. As to the latter, damage to the fish, the delicate equipment inside, and the stern of the ship, tends to ultimately render use of apparatus of this kind cost prohibitive. And on smaller ships, retrieval procedures also require excessive manpower at least one observer and two line handlers. The line handlers, coordinated and guided by the observer, must slowly pull the towed device to the ship until the line is nearly vertical and virtually motionless. When the amplitude of the tow cable pendulum motion is minimized, the line handlers raise the device and stow it on board. This procedure is greatly limited by its dependence on experienced crews, good visibility, close teamwork, wave action, and ship motion.